A Tale of Two Audreys
"A Tale of Two Audreys" is the fourteenth episode and second-season premiere of Haven. Synopsis Following the death of Garland Wuornos, Audrey encounters a woman with memories identical to her own, and Nathan takes the lead at the Haven Police Department. At the same time, the Biblical plagues of Egypt strike the town of Haven, and the Audrey races to identify and locate the person responsible before the first-born sons of Haven, including Nathan, are wiped out. Plot A young boy puts his newspaper boat into the gutter and watches it go down the water flow while Duke Crocker visits the church at the invitation of Reverend Ed Driscoll. Duke refuses to enter the church to talk to him, and Driscoll talks about Duke's father and how he wanted the best for Haven. Duke asks about the maze symbol, but Driscoll refuses to discuss it until he knows how Duke stands. Meanwhile, the boy's newspaper boat goes into the gutter. They hear him scream and Duke runs to him, and discovers that his arm is covered in blood. Throughout town, all of the water from the church turns into blood. Duke points out that the blood is coming from the church's plumbing and calls the police, but Driscoll warns him that the police in Haven can't help. Nathan puts the brunette woman claiming to be Audrey Parker into his truck despite the fact she says he's making a mistake. Audrey points out that the new Audrey has a very convincing fake badge and gun, but Nathan warns that someone is playing her. He figures the new Audrey is Troubled and warns Audrey not to have second thoughts. She asks him what he plans to tell the town about the death of his father, but Nathan avoids the question as a storm comes in. As he prepares to go to the station, frogs start raining out of the sky. The two of them take refuge in the new Audrey's car as frogs keep coming down. After a few minute, the "storm" ends. Nathan and Audrey wonder if the new Audrey is somehow involved, but she denies it. They realize that she has called someone and she admits that she called her boss, Agent Howard. A swarm of gnats flies into the town and Nathan and Audrey drive to investigate. A driver is injured in a two-car crash and Audrey tries to deal with the situation. The new Audrey asks to help and Audrey reluctantly agrees. As they do, the New Audrey hums a song to maintain the pace for CPR and Audrey recognizes it as a song she learned in the Campfire Girls. Once the situation is under control, Audrey calls Agent Howard, who claims that he never received a call and tells Audrey that he's coming to Haven to deal with the imposter. Meanwhile, Nathan confirms that the other driver was apparently drunk and fled the scene. Audrey sends the new Audrey to the station while Duke he arrives. He explains about the blood at the church and Audrey realizes that all three incidents are connected. While they talk, Duke notices a woman in the crowd and recognizes her. However, when he looks back, she has disappeared. Duke quickly leaves and Audrey and Nathan both realize that the incidents are similar to those of the Biblical Plagues of Egypt. As they prepare to go to the station, a swarm of flies shoot out of the fire hydrant, a cannon, and a mailbox, groups together, and fly off into the sky. Nathan goes to the church to see Driscoll, who realizes that they're being visited upon by the ten plagues. When Nathan points out that he seems happy that Haven is being punished, Driscoll insists that he simply wants the Troubled, the "cursed" to seek forgiveness and be accepted by God. Nathan disagrees, but Driscoll insists that the plagues upon them. He warns that Chief Wournos living among the cursed led to his death, and tells Nathan to seek God's forgiveness so he can avoid the same fate. Nathan says that he's good and leaves. Vince and David meet Audrey at the police station and insist that Chief Wournos needs to be buried. They offer a private piece of land and Audrey agrees. She then interrogates the new Audrey, pointing out that the plagues started when she arrived. The new Audrey refuses to talk until Agent Howard arrives, but then helps Audrey when she goes over a map of the town and tries to figure out the pattern behind the plagues. They realize that all of the phenomena is following the roads and pursuing the guy who left the car at the crash site. Audrey admits that the evidence clears new Audrey of involvement with the plagues, but keeps her imprisoned. Duke goes to the pier and finds the woman from the crash scene. He calls her Evidence Ryan and wonders how she knew he was still in Haven. Evi wonders why he is still there and approaches him, but he says that it's been three years. When she says he can't still be mad and might be there to make it up to him, Duke doesn't believe it. Evi offers him a job, but when he says he isn't interested, Evi says she'll come back later. Nathan and Audrey go to see Bud and Arlene Shubert. Arlene is at home and they ask if she owns the car that was involved in the accident. Arlene invites them in and goes to get Bud. Audrey points out that one of the plagues involves the first-born, and assures Nathan that he'll be fine. Bud comes out and explains that their son-in-law TJ Smith owned the car, and has been drinking hard since their daughter Connie died a week ago giving birth to a son, Aaron. Before they can pursue the matter, Nathan gets a call. He and Audrey drive to a field where a 1/4 mile stretch of ground is covered in dead cows... and the pattern means the force responsible is heading back toward Haven. Evi catches up to Duke at his restaurant. He tells her to leave, but she insists that he owes her. Duke insists he doesn't want to be in business or bed with her. Back at the station, Nathan puts out an APB on TJ. They get a report of skin burns and Audrey realizes that it must be boils, another of the plagues. She checks the location and new Audrey points out that they are no longer in streaks. They reluctantly agree to take her with them to the location where the boils have happened. They go to the pawnshop at the address and talk to the owner, Steve. He says that TJ came in and asked for a gun, but Steve refused to sell it to him. When new Audrey threatens to call in the ATF< Steve finally admits that he sent TJ to Little Mike, who hangs at the Gull. The three of them go there just as a flaming hail storm strikes the area. As people duck inside, Audrey spots TJ at the bar. He runs out to his car and drives away before they can catch him. Audrey and New Audrey wait in the bar and discuss the situation, and Audrey angrily defends the Troubled. When Duke comes over, Audrey asks him if he knows TJ. Duke explains that TJ was in the bar drinking because he was out of town when his wife died. Nathan brings Little Mike over, and the crook explains that he sold TJ a gun, and TJ claimed he needed it to protect his son. They figure that TJ planned to protect his son from whoever was causing the plagues. As they go, Nathan asks Duke to go with him once he confirms that Duke isn't the oldest son. He explains that the plague of the first-born is coming and Audrey will need Duke' s help if he dies. Duke reluctantly goes with them. As they head to Aaron's home, Nathan tries to call in a blockade but Laverne reminds him that only the chief can do it. Nathan finally admits to Duke that Chief Wournos died and his remains are in the cooler. As they approach the Shuberts, they discover that the neighborhood is covered in a cloud of darkness. They continue to the Schuberts' home and find Driscoll there with his parishioners. Driscoll says that he's there to help and that he won't be leaving. Nathan and Audrey talk to the Schueberts, who explains that TJ is upstairs with his son... and he has the gun. They go upstairs and TJ tells Audrey to put down her gun. She agrees but new Audrey refuses. Audrey asks what TJ is doing and he explains that he's going to kill himself so that the plague of the first-born will pass over Aaron. Once he's dead, the plagues will end. TJ came to the house to say goodbye to his son. Audrey tells him that he's Troubled and not responsible. The darkness ends and Aaron starts crying. Audrey looks out the window and sees Nathan and several other men dying, and she realizes the curse of the first-born has begun. Audrey begs TJ to explain what happened earlier. TJ admits that he tried to read a Bible that morning when he was at the Good Shepherd Church with Driscoll. Audrey realizes that when he reads the Bible, what he reads comes true. She hands him The Velveteen Rabbit over new Audrey's objections that the whole thing is insane. TJ hesitates and then starts reading. As he reads, Aaron calms down and the first-born outside are healed. Audrey takes the gun away from TJ and tells him that it's over, and she and the other Audrey leave as the father reads to his son while a rabbit appears behind them. Outside, Nathan asks Driscoll what would have happened if Audrey hadn't saved them. Driscoll says that he's willing to accept a few deaths in the fight against evil, and warns Duke to be careful of the company he keeps. Evi arrives and Duke reluctantly introduces her to Nathan and Audrey. When she gives her last name as Crocker, they wonder if she's Duke's sister. Evi explains that she's Duke's ex-wife, much to their surprise. Duke draws her to the side and says that he wants to get her out of town because he knows she'll get involved in the Troubled. Evi figures there's a reason he's returned to Haven, his hometown, and says that she's sticking around until she finds out. Duke warns her that there's no angle for her to work in Haven, no payday, but Evi says that she'll be the judge of that and leaves. Later, Dave and Vince come to see Nathan and insist that the people need to know that Chief Wournos is dead. Nathan says they should report him as lost at sea and they agree to support him. Nathan then takes the cooler with his father out to a field and digs a hole to lace it. As he takes out his father's ring, Duke comes up with a shovel to help. He points out that Nathan could have told him about his father, and Nathan points out that Duke could have told him about Evi. They carefully avoid discussing what Driscoll said and start digging. That night at the Grey Gull, new Audrey and Audrey drink. They realize that they have the same memories, memories of things that they've never told anyone else. Both women remember how when they were in a foster home, they attacked the abusive, drunken father of another girl by stabbing him in the neck with a pair of Mickey Mouse scissors. Agent Howard and his men arrive and Audrey tells new Audrey not to tell Howard anything and promises to help her figure it out. Agent Howard comes up... a different man than the Agent Howard that Audrey knows. New Audrey tells him that Audrey has fled and she doesn't know where she is. Credits Main Cast * Emily Rose as Audrey Parker * Lucas Bryant as Nathan Wuornos * Eric Balfour as Duke Crocker Guest Starring * Vinessa Antoine as Evidence Ryan * Richard Donat as Vince Teagues * John Dunsworth as Dave Teagues * Stephen McHattie as Edmund Driscoll * Kathleen Munroe as FBI Agent/Audrey Parker * Maurice Dean Wint as Agent Byron Howard Cast * Joey Klein as TJ Smith * Kathryn Mclellan as Arlene Shubert * Hans Boggild as Bud Shubert * Scott Owen as Steve * Josh McDonald as Allan The Cop * Nirah Villeneuve as Maureen * Michael Gaudget as Little Mike * Christopher Bearne as Boy * Michael Taylor as FBI Agent Howard Featured Music * "November" by Wilderness of Manitoba * "The Smile Underneath" by Brad Cohen * "Left of Right" by Brad Cohen Quotes *'Howard': Audrey Parker. Audrey: Agent Howard. Howard: How's local cop life treating you? Audrey: Ah you know, cats in trees. Like that. *'Audrey': So you think I caused the frogs and the bugs. What are you thinkin', did I use my magic wand or maybe my tricorder? Audrey: First of all, a tricorder is just for reading. Notes *The episode's title is derived from Charles Dickens's 1859 novel A Tale of Two Cities. * Two months prior to its broadcast premiere date, the season premiere debuted at San Diego Comic Con as part of the Syfy Screening panel. External Link Summary copied from Tv.com [link Tale of Two Audreys Category:Episodes